chainofheartsfacetimefandomcom-20200214-history
Errol
Errol is a character on FaceTime, played by Cyberweasel89. She is currently involved in the search for The Necklace in Strednipuda, and is possibly married to the mage Hweu. History Errol was born to a desert orc tribe. Originally a band of thieves, Errol brought the tribe to prominence when she was exposed to a strange crystal, giving her the ability to produce raw food from her body. She was made the tribal leader, gifted with a suit of armor that not only hid her true gender, but distorted her voice from the muffled echo of the helmet. Necklace Search saga Orc Tribe Capture arc Fas Gli and Hweu were captured by orcs, brough to their base, an old wooden fort, for "comparison" and "marriage". The orcs treated them well, eventually bringing them before their leader, known to them as "Errol-nim", her name followed by an orc honorific for a highly-respected leader. When the Hell Knight arrive at the orc tribe fort, the entire tribe was slaughtered, save for Errol herself. Her armor damaged and broken, and highly injured from the Hell Knight's attacks, Hweu and Wahguo were forced to fight the Hell Knight. Injured, Errol asked Fas Gli and Geayj to bring her the pot of soup from the kitchen, but only Hweu's garruf mount would bring it to her, which healed her when she drank it. Eventually, Fas Gli stepped in, awakening her RELIC, and toppled the Hell Knight, who vanished soon afterwards. Errol revealed herself to be female under her armor, and joined the Fellowship of the Necklace as Hweu's wife. Oni Oh No! arc Heading into the mountains, the Fellowship encountered an Oni that surprisingly had a RELIC of its own. Fas Gli fought it with her own RELIC. Unfortunately, the oni summoned allies, who arrived to force the group into collective battle. The Oni were either killed or ran off, with Errol using a poisonous herb to kill one of the oni as revenge for breaking her "new weapon". One oni was captured by Errol with a dose of opium poppy seeds. Most of the group left to see Kradenosama, while Errol, Wahguo, and Geayj stayed behind to watch the Oni. Hweu and Guwael returned, only for Errol to make Hweu faint upon coming onto him as her "husband". Soon, a mighty wizard named Vohj arrived to take Guwael's armor, forcing Guwael, Errol, and Wahguo into battle against a large army. Personality Unlike most would assume from an orc, Errol is not exactly stupid, despite her improper grammar. Rather, she is just... simple, I suppose you could say. She has shown, though, a surprising amount of knowledge stashed away on various subjects. She knows the poisonous effects of the nightshade herb, the legend of the history of RELICs, and how to weaken magical barriers with rock salt. As a tribal leader, Errol was shown to be well-liked by her tribe, who respected her as a trusted and fair leader, rather than feared her as a dictator or lusted after her as a female. Still, she has shown a bit of an odd fixation in finding a husband. Bringing back attractive men from raids was apparently a common practice of the warriors of Errol's orc tribe, as well as bringing back women for a "comparison". Though not vain about her appearance, she has shown dislike and mistrust of other women, as evident by the fact that she was the only female in her tribe, the rest banished to other tribes. Errol seems to have found a "husband" in the mage Hweu, who she is quite protective and almost obsessive of. She tends to come on far too strongly to Hweu, eager to finalize their "marriage" with the ritual of "snoo-snoo", which she claims she doesn't care if anyone watches them do. While misogynistic by underlying nature, Errol has shown to have a respect for fellow warriors, respecting the dwarves as strong fighters despite their short stature. Despite this, she has no qualms about killing her own kind, as orc society dictates that other tribes might as be separate species, unless a merge is inacted by two tribal leaders. Abilities Combat Skill Errol has shown to be a strong physical fighter, skilled with many melee weapons and with a high endurance, stamina, and tolerance for pain. Crystal Ability Errol's Crystal Ability enables her to make raw food from her own body, including animal meats, plant products, and mineral condiments. Cooking Errol has also been shown to be highly skilled with cooking the raw food she makes and turning it into an actual meal. Fighting Style Errol's fighting style largely revolves around fighting the opponent with any weapon she can get her hands on, though her use of them often leads them to breaking. If she cannot find a weapon, she will fight bare-handed. Errol's Crystal Ability is normally not used for attacks, or at least not usually direct attacks. By making salt, she can disrupt magical spellcasting, or by making meat she can bait or distract hungry animals and creatures. The few uses of her power that have attack purposing are making various types of toxic herbs and plants for poison purposes. Usually, though, she just uses her Crystal Ability for feeding herself and those around her. Attacks Items Weaknesses Appearance Relationships Quotes Trivia Related Articles External Links Categories should include "Characters", then either "Canon Characters" or "Original Characters". Following those in order are sex, species, age category ("teenagers", "adults", "seniors", "children", etc.), occupation, organization, and possibly others you might want to add. For example, Bobby might want to include a category for Towser-users, or Max might want to include a "Healers" category for Videl. When in doubt, just let Cyberweasel89 help you with the categorizing. Category:Cyberweasel89 Category:FaceTime Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Orcs Category:Adults